darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiara Lauretta
Kiara Luchini Lauretta is a "skilled" operator and close combat specialist originally serving with the human trafficker known as The Dolphin, later joining Chiki Anthony as a field partner on several occasions. Disciple of William Pliskin. Biography Early Life Kiara Lauretta grew up orphaned in Rome, Italy, initially very poor. Growing up in the streets, she quickly turned to crime, mainly pick pocketing. At the age of 17 she joined the Roman Guard, a paramilitary unit funded by the government of Italy to combat Muslim extremists in the Mediterranean. Career Capture by Muslim Extremists Kiara served in the Roman Guard for only three months before she and her unit were captured by NAIS insurgents, by whom she was taken as a slave. She was later sold to the Free Balkan Militia as an indentured soldier. Despite her position, the FBA commander treated the young Kiara extremely well, taking care of her and viewing her as one of his own. It was during her time as a slave soldier for the FBA that she earned the name "Bambino Milite" for her ferocity during training and combat. Meeting The Dolphin Kiara Lauretta first met the Dolphin in May of 2118. The Dolphin had traveled to North Serbia to supervise an arms trade by one of her subordinates. However, a dispute led to the deal going bad, and the arms dealers opening fire on the FBA soldiers. Kiara was heavily wounded in the fire, however she was saved from death by the actions of the Dolphin's bodyguard, Gottfried Lucetti. Once stabilized, she was sedated and taken by the Dolphin as a prisoner of war. Upon returning to Silo 99U, Kiara was thawed from cryogenic containment. Despite her barely conscious state, she managed to jump from the cryogenic casket swinging, nearly stabbing two cryogenic technicians with their own pens. She was finally disarmed by Gottfried Lucetti himself, who was surprised by Kiara's tenacity. Following the incident, she was released from containment on request by the Dolphin, who upon hearing of the girl's ferocity, wished to see her combat ability firsthand. Though Kiara was quickly trounced once again by the much more physically able Gottfried Lucetti, the Dolphin was impressed with her abilities, and assigned Kiara to Gottfried's personal unit. Over the next decade, Kiara became enamored with the Dolphin, amazed by the power she held, and aspiring to one day hold that same level of power. Second Flag Rebellion In 2128, Kiara and Gottfried were placed in an observation role with Rutto Talyn, who had been orchestrating an armed rebellion against Second Flag. Several days later, the facility inhabited by the Second Flag splinter group was attacked by soldiers from Second Flag's combat operations detachment. Though wounded during the fight, Kiara was given emergency medical treatment by William Pliskin. This moment marked one of their first interactions, and in the following weeks, Kiara became slowly obsessed with William's soldier persona. Trivia * Kiara always has several hidden weapons on her person at all times, the most extreme of which is a garrote wire embedded in a fake scar situated close to her naval, which she can remove with a quick tear at the flesh. * Due to her time spent fighting Islamic Extremists during the Euro-Islamic Conflict, Kiara harbors a very strong hate towards Muslims and Islamic practices. * Kiara is allergic to almonds, bees, and nickel. * Her allergy to the normally harmless metal is minor - causing only minor skin irritation. However, it was discovered in her childhood after swallowing 20 cents worth of Italian Nickels in quick succession. Category:Characters Category:Criminal Underground Category:Helping Hand Category:Harem